Recasting the shield
by EX143
Summary: While the UNSC battlegroup is stuck in the world of iji, a team of ODSTs, marines and the Master Chief get more than they bargained for when they discover that the sekirei in this universe have more in common with them than they thought.
1. Troops without a war

AN: Sorry about not being able to update my other fic, writers block… but here's the best I got since the MC will NOT be showing up in Lucks Ascension.

Lucks Ascension: The Dawn

The UNSC marine Knight Team were keeping the aft half of the Forward Into Dawn roughly intact as it floated past Mars, though Cortana and Mecaindant Bias kept the Charon class light frigate from disintegrating, the slipspace and Forerunner artifact put on the Dawn interfered with the slipspace portal, sending the Dawn into a charted but at the same time unknown Sol System.

The crew of the ship included 3 ODSTs that escaped Installation 00, the remains of Vassal Platoon, which was only the five man Knight Team and the Master Chief. Even though three UNSC "Smart AIs" were on the frigate as it moved through the slipspace portal, the interference from the unknown Forerunner artifact caused the three AIs to suddenly vanish after the ship was bisected.

**Forward Into Dawn Hangar Bay 1**

Knight 1 walked around the hangar sighing to himself. A survivor of the Fall of Reach, he fought with Noble Six in the evacuation of New Alexandria and eventually escaped on the _Dead Man's Hand_ off planet. After the escape from Installation 04B he had been assigned to the motor pool to keep whatever vehicles were still operational running. He was taking inventory of the remaining stocks of vehicles that they still had. The vehicles that they had at operational status was a Longsword, 1 Scorpion main battle tank, 3 spy drone UAVs, 2 Pelicans, 2 SOEIV atmospheric re-entry vehicles, 3 Mongeese, 2 Falcons, 5 Hornets 1 Gauss Warthog, 3 regular scout warthogs, 1 Troop transport warthogs and 2 Bumblebee life pods.

'A bloody lot for a goddamn crew of 5 marines, 3 ODSTs and 1 SPARTAN II' Knight 1 thought as he was fixing the hydrogen fuel cell in a Mongoose. In all it would take at least 20 people to drive all the vehicles, not even including the gunner or passenger spaces. Though it was a lot less stressful than the assigned Quartermaster, after all he pretty much had to keep inventory on all of the ammo and weapons that were still on board.

**Forward Into Dawn Armory 2**

Knight 5 was having a blast, as he got to handle all of the high explosives on board along with all the weapons, he managed to find 4 BR55 battle rifles, 10 M7S SMGs, 2 Beam Rifles, 10 plasma Pistols, 1 plasma cannon, 2 Fuel Rod Guns, 8 MA5C assault rifles, 2 Gravity Hammers, C-7 foaming explosive, C-10 explosive charges and thermite, Smoke, Frag, Plasma and 2 spike grenades. A pyromaniac at heart he fought at the Battle of Verge before it was captured by Covenant troops; he managed to escape on the freighter _Old 666. _He managed to get onto the Dawn by using a Hornet that happened to have its pilot shot out and fly to the Dawn with Knights 3 and 5. Both were working in the med bay keeping inventory and debugging systems with the "dumb" AI that one of the ODSTs had.

He laughed manically to himself and remarked, I wonder how Knights 3 and 5 are doing right now…"

**Dawn Medbay **

Knight 3 grumbled while she took inventory of the remaining medical supplies in the medbay, 50 canisters of biofoam, 15 medkits, bandages, healing salve and the one automated section run by a class 3 dumb AI supplied with the Dawn as a doctor if a corpsman wasn't around.

As the squad medic and sniper, her job was to provide keep the rest of the team alive from far range, though she constantly scolded the rest of the squad for their recklessness, she cared for the rest of the squad, even though she was conscripted right before the battle of Earth and was therefore the FNG.

**Dawn Cryo storage and (Temporary) CIC**

Right down the corridor from the medbay was the cryo chambers, where the rest of the crew laid, Miranda Keyes (KIA), the Master Chief and 3 ODSTs quietly slept in their cryo tubes, though in the case of Keyes, her corpse was being preserved in the tube. The silence was broken by the sounds of Knight 2 cursing as she ran into another loop of error reports in reactor management, slipspace drive calculations and food preparation temperature. Without the forward half of the frigate and a smart AI, flying the chunk of Titanium-A battleplating was becoming a pain in her ass to fix, along with the fact that the cryo bay was the only location that allowed her access to any type of major systems, and even then only accessible though prolonged periods of hacking.

Though she wanted to smash her fist through the monitor, she was decided that it always could be worse; after all they could be flying at an unprotected Earth with another alien species made by the creators of those blasted sentinels… right?


	2. Planetfall

**AN: by the way the callsign for the marines will only be there for time being while I'm looking for names for them… By the way any reviewers can send in a name, personality type and which character they want There are 5 marine positions, 2 ODST positions and many, many MBI troop positions to choose from, remember flamers will be drafted. **

**NOTE: Knights 1, 3 and 5 are male, Knights 2 and 4 are female, AN ODST is female and two are male, one of the male ODSTs are taken so only 2 ODST spots are open… Yes they are the ones with a Smart AI, I ain't telling you which though, happy naming ;)**

**Story Start!**

**Forward into Dawn, Outer Hull**

Knight 4 was finishing up on the repairs to the outer hull in an EVA suit, or at least fixing the sensors and attempting to prevent the hole from the missing front of the ship from widening. "Join the army, they said", "Kill Covenant, they said, Now I'm here on the outer hull of a frigate attempting a patch job without any crew or engineering" she grumbled as she adjusted the sensor relay on the side of the ship to send out distress signals and to pick up any UNSC transmissions.

After she finished the adjustments with the relay she got a message from Knight 1, it was phrased, _"Hey squad, whoever's done with their assignments, head to the med bay for a quick history lesson"_ Knight 4 floated to an open airlock and closed the blast doors behind her as she headed into the battered frigate.

**Forward into Dawn, Med Bay**

"Well from a data packet left by Cortana before she vanished, it says that that we, as a species were chosen to be the Reclaimers for the beings that Covenant worshipped... You know… I really hate these Forerunners now… sentinels, genocidal aliens and goddamn life annihilating weapons with samples of Flood that could kill us all…", "Knight 1 ranted as he read the data packet"

"I concur" Knight 3 replied as he read down to the end of the data file.

"Wait a minute it says here how to…" Knight 4 tried to say before she was cut off by the proximity alarms in the Dawn. "Oy, we'll be at Earth in ETA 5 days, get ready to thaw out the Helljumpers and Sierra 117, we have a lot of explaining to do once we get there" Knight 2's voice shouted as she fiddled with the instrument panel in the cryo lab in the next hall.

_**TIMESKIP 5 days later**_

"Where the hell are the ODPs?" Asked one of the unfrozen ODSTs

"Where's the Home Fleet and its wreckage?" Asked the Master Chief

"Why is Africa mostly pristine and South America still densely forested?" Asked the second ODST

And why the hell did you wake me up with a piece Magma Ball Stim Gum **AN: (This gum is guaranteed to wake up even a SPARTAN II, note Traxus Industries will take no liability for injuries sustained for waking up said Spartan through this method)**, ODST 3or 1st Lt Minato asked as he looked at the viewport of the medbay, observing what seemed to be a Earth from the early 21st century.

The Master Chief grabbed the M6 SOCOM pistol next to him and placed it at his hip, allowing the magnetic strips to fasten it in place and walked over to the intercom station and announced, "To all units aboard the Forward Into Dawn, head over to the hangar bay and prepare for deployment, if this is an alternate Earth, then we will need to set up a base and on a inhabited island and I need everyone to the deployment vehicles double time people, Also, Knight 2, you are needed to hack into one of the communication satellites and give me a map and list of deserted landmasses to choose from… that is all."

Minato and the other ODSTs, under the callsigns Indigo 1,2 and 3, boarded their SOEIV atmospheric re-entry vehicles and strapped in, Indigo 2 had a Spartan Laser, 2 frag grenades, and a M7S smg with 2 extra clips while Minato and Indigo 1 had a plasma pistol and MA5 assault rifle with six reloads apiece.

"Chief, there appears to be one island from the satellite database that is not reported, it should be a suitable alpha base while we set up shop" Knight 2 reported. "Knights 4 and 5 stay with Knight 2 and give situational reports from the Dawn while Knights 1 and 3 go down on a pelican to assist Indigoes 1, 2 and 3 while they secure a landing site, they will require air support. I will take a Longsword fighter to give air support." The Chief ordered as he boarded a Longsword interceptor geared for atmospheric combat and readied for takeoff. Knights 1 and 3 and prepped the engines to liftoff on a Pelican transport that was intact from the fighting on the Ark and got ready for planetfall.

**EN: **The ODST Minato is not to replace the character in Sekirei, also the island is the exact one you are expecting, and time period is smack directly during the invasion of Kamikura island.

143:This is EX143 signing of_BANG_, what the hell?

Commander Keyes: Give me back Sgt Johnson you bastard! _**BANG BANG BANG**_

143: Dammit, Knight 2 give me some assistance herWatch out for that….FUELROD? ***BOOM**, gah run for your lives!

Keyes: This author does not own any of the characters of either Halo or Sekirei including me, Cortana and the Master Chief or Minato, but the seven OCs are his, for now…


	3. Two worlds collide

AN: Only one ODST position left, and four marine positions.

Cortana: Hey EX143 can you try a bite of these UNSC rations I'm trying to gauge the inedibility of them.

EX143: "Meh what can possibly go wrong" _Eats a bite and falls down comatose_

Cortana: Oops… oh right the disclaimer, EX143 does not own Halo or Sekirei or any of the cannon characters shown

Miranda: "Hey Cortana," _looks down at unconscious EX143_ "what happened to him?"

Cortana: Long story… to think that was my cooking…

_**1st SOEIV pod over Kamikura Island,**__** year 2000**_

2nd Lt Ethan Faemorn looked out the transparent front of his insertion pod at the island that he was landing on; it was volcanic and was covered in dense foliage. As an ODST from project ATHENA, he was selected for command type enhancements to help him in the field, superior to an ODST but inferior to a SPARTAN II.

A survivor of the Battle of Harvest, he fought with Sgt Johnson at the Battle of Installation 00 and managed to make it onto the Forward Into Dawn by using a captured Banshee, though the crash landing could have used some work… He still remembered how he got his, now lost, Smart AI unit Lysithe at the Battle of Earth

_**Flashback… Battle of Earth, 2253 right before flood outbreak in Voi**_

Ethan was in his ODST drop pod as he plummeted down into the general vicinity of the Australian HIGHCOM facility; his orders… get down and rescue or salvage what supplies were still there.

Right after impact, the explosive bolts on the SOEIV pod detonated and blew the door off the front of the pod, beginning the operation. Under his callsign Green Ghoul, though he was nothing like his callsign, he ended up fighting off squads of Grunts, Jackals and few Hunter pairs before he got to the HIGHCOM facility entrance. He walked down through the plasma scorched and pock-marked walls of the facility. He ran forward roughly 300 meters and turned to his right into an office where he retrieved documents of Operation SUCKERPUNCH, which outlined the emergency plan to be followed in the event of the Covenant discovery of Earth and prepared the self destruct sequence to prevent whatever data was left in the base from falling into Brute hands.

On the way out he met up with Cpt Karasuba Iworahi, who happened to be defending the last Pelican out of the base, many of the senior officers managed to escape before the Covenant stormed the compound.

"Trooper, take cover and keep your head down" Karasuba ordered

_**BOOM**_

"Roger that, ma'm, I just activated the bases HAVOK nuclear mine so we should get outta here before it detonates" replied the ODST.

Funny how fate would stick them in the Forward into Dawn as Knight 4 and Indigo 2….

_**2**__**nd**__** SOEIV pod over Kamikura Island**_

"Umm, TAC COM, we have a problem" Minato relayed to Knight 2

"What is it Indigo 3" replied Knight 2 at the medbay of the Forward Into Dawn attempting to set up a firebase

"Apparently there appears to be an invasion taking place"

As the message was relayed back to the Forward Into Dawn, Knight 2 immediate sent a global broadcast to the Chief in the Longsword, Knights 1 and 3 immediately loaded whatever weapon pods were still in their pelican with stun grenades and a few Humbler stun batons that happened to be lying around on the floor of the transport.

**Kamikura Island, groundside **

The 1st generation Disciplinary Squad and the Allied invasion force took a quick pause as they saw what seemed to be 3 shooting stars, one heading right toward the sekirei ship, another heading for the allied beachhead and one flying straight… toward… them.

Matsu was silently panicking as one the pods landed behind her, nothing in her intel suggested that the invasion forces had access to low-orbit drop pods, and right as she finished that thought, the door on the drop pod blew off, impacting her and knocking her out cold.

Homura was throwing fireballs at the invading allied troops to cover Miya when a SOEIV pod dropped right in the middle of their battleground, some of the troops had assumed that the pod contained reinforcements immediately opened fire on the pod, right before the door blew off its hinges and the ODST dived in a barrel roll and began firing at the allied troops.

At the beachhead the 3rd SOEIV pod landed and the occupant activated the explosive bolts, blowing open the door and knocking out an allied trooper in front of him.

Kazehana looked at the ODST specialist with caution as he raised his hands in a sign of surrender and asked, "Miss, umm can you tell me why this island has inhabitants and an invasion is taking place?"

Endnote: 3 ODSTs, 1 pelican, 1 longsword and 5 sekirei, how much Havoc can they cause before the series is supposed to start?

By the way, Please Review, the fic is starving…


	4. The skirmish of Kamikura Island

EX143; hey everyone, this will be the last update until summer, hope you like it

Capt. Karasuba: EX143 does not own any of the associated source material, so bugger off and while he sets lawyer minefield 42

EX143: Oh and the callsign of the pelican is Infernal 1

**Last time on Lucks Ascension, the Master Chief's field **

The ODST specialist raised his hands in a sign of surrender and asked, "Miss, um can you tell me why this island has inhabitants and an invasion is taking place?"

Indigo 1 looked at her surroundings as she took notice of the unconscious girl in front of her drop pod. There was surveillance equipment that had uplinks to satellites which gave a full view of the island, perfect for increasing situational awareness. Quickly she radioed Anvil 1(the callsign of the Longsword) and painted planet based naval targets on his HUD.

**Anvil 1, flying in atmosphere right over the invasion transports**

"Chief, I just got visual on multiple potential targets from satellite imaging, sending them to you now"

The Master Chief reviewed what he knew, their target island was being invaded, the invaders were shooting at the ODSTs and the native inhabitants are metahuman in some shape or form.

"This is TAC COM requesting sit-reps from all groundside forces, I repeat requesting a sit-rep from all groundside forces…"

Well, considering the fact that even their eyes in the sky couldn't determine their enemies didn't help matters. The decision to fight was taken out of the Chief's hands as alarms began blaring signaling multiple missile locks

**Indigo 3, taking fire from allied troops**

'Join the ODSTs they said, meet new people they said, now what the hell does this have to do with getting my ass shot off at over hundred to one odds?' Minato bitterly thought as more bullets impacted his ODST BDU. He quickly raised his MA5 assault rifle and let off a burst that blew an arm off an allied trooper.

"Hey, Infernal 1 I need air support over here!" Minato shouted into his helmet com as a grenade exploded right behind his drop pod as he dive-rolled from cover and let loose the rest of the ammo from his clip, it was pretty difficult to hear the screams of the injured troops over the sounds of gunfire that echoed all around him.

Homura threw another fireball at the allied unit in front of him, incinerating the heavy and commander but leaving the rest of the fireteam badly shaken up. By an unspoken agreement, he began to support the soldier in black armor, though Miya had jumped to allied navy and began to demolish the ships, cleanly cutting them in half.

**Indigo 1, Allied beachhead**

Ethan threw a signal flare to mark the position where he wanted the pelican chaingun support to land, he had fired over half his ammo to keep the allied troops from overtaking his position, next to him Kazehana was throwing wind blasts to keep the rest of the troops suppressed. As they were in Japan he decided to switch his communication language to Japanese.

"So miss..?"

"Kazehana"

"Ok so Kazehana, what's going on over here?"

"An allied force is attempting to secure the island and a downed alien ship with all its tech"

"Damned forerunners" Ethan grumbled as he fumbled and jammed another clip into his MA5, he was down to his last two clips before he would need to switch to his plasma pistol and he used his radio to contact TAC COM.

"Oy TAC COM, the island in under attack by forces attempting to collect a crashed alien ship, think you girls can locate it?"

**Knight 2 Forward Into Dawn Medbay**

"Alright to all units on the ground, we're going to force a retreat, Chief, knock out all the offensive naval ships but do not, I repeat, Do Not attack the transports, tell the natives that too, I'll route a false retreat signal to the rest of the enemy forces"

Knight 2 was not a happy trooper, she was managing information control in the chaos of a battlefield, which in that case would have been best suited to at least a Lt Colonel for experience. But she was the best they had to work with so she funneled whatever objectives seemed best for the troops on the ground.

"Greetings Reclaimer"

"GAAAAAAAAAA" and with that Knight 2 fainted

Apparently there was a stowaway monitor on the ship, which happened to be 142 Accomplice Mirror, a monitor that happened to have fallen off a forerunner transport ship and happened to latch onto the Dawn after it fell through the slipspace portal.

Knights 4 and 5 ran through the door and froze when they saw the monitor. Three seconds of silence and then knight 5 dived to the right… headfirst into a wall and knight 4 ducked and began firing at the floating lightbulb.

"Reclaimer, I do not mean any" _plink _"harm and for heaven's sake stop firing at me"

Knight 4 had calmed down enough to ask, "huh… What's preventing you from trying to kill all of us?"

The monitor replied "Oh dear, it sounds like you met my annoying collague 343 Guilty Spark, that monitor did have the most eccentric programming, he did leave lasting burn impressions on sentient beings… Now your friend was planning to do something before she fainted, do you have any idea what it was?"

Knight 4 facepalmed and quickly got to hacking into and transmitting a retreat order to the retreat force, though considering it was 21 century gear it wasn't really saying much, since they taught something that basic to hack back in basic training for those that would be fighting in heavy urban areas.

It also helped that there was a military communication satellite dedicated to the invasion force that was right next to the Dawn. A quick EVA and the message was sent.

Indigo 1 allied beachhead

Ethan had run out of ammo and grenades and was about the plasma pistol when the troops surrounding him began to retreat, and he had sit-reps from the other ODSTS and pelican reporting the same thing. He ran to the pelican and signaled for pickup and shouted to Knights 1 and 3 to evac the remaining ODSTs on the island

"Second battleship down, guns are dry, heading back to the Dawn" the radio crackled with the Master Chief's voice the pelican flew to pick up Indigo 1.

Minato would later be picked up after the battle but in the end the UNSC interference in the battle would eventually have lasting consequences, as the infighting by the allied countries of who had the advanced tech that all had elements of each of their top secret weapons research projects rendered them unable to mount another invasion.

End

EX143: Someone please review, I need feedback, any is good, also there are still OC positions still there, so please put your two bits.

Cortana: and besides you will not be able to see what happens to me or the Capt later…

EX143: Cortana what happens to the Capt was not supposed to be revealed yet!


	5. The beginning of the series

EX143: Hey Lysithe we have a review

Lysithe: cool… even though it's only one

EX143: Meh, it's still a review, thank you Tk-mr since I'm so desperate for feedback that I'm even accepting anonymous reviews now, well here's the chapter, think of it as a reward for giving some form of feedback

**Time dilation… To the start of the series**

Minato is eating a pie, in the middle of a battle, with Capt. Karasuba at his side shouting incoherent nonsense to him. "Another acid reflux nightmare… damn it I knew I shouldn't have attempted to make a jalapeno casserole alone" And with that thought Minato's vision burst white.

"Min-chan time to wake up!" That was the first thing Minato noticed, the second was how he was laying on the cold bamboo wall rather than his comfortable bed… and then the headache set in.

"Musubi do you have to wake me up with a haymaker to the head?" Minato half groaned while trying to find the aspirin that he stocked right on his nightstand just for these occasions. "But if I didn't you would be late for your new job at Shinto University" replied the reclaimed sekirei 88 or as we all know as Musubi… During the incident where she was kidnapped the UNSC ODSTs Yume and Minato both participated in the rescue op that freed her, although on the after mission report Minato could have sworn that he had seen a bright light in the base on the falcon…

Because the UNSC survivors needed to blend in, they converted the Forward Into Dawn aft half into an orbital base, since it couldn't land and the fact that it still had space to land transport pelicans available for use. After the UNSC intervention at the Skirmish of Kamikura Island, the UNSC survivors from the battle of Installation 00 decided to set up shop as a medical tech company. Sure they had an unfair advantage with 26th century technology but… wait a minute didn't MBI also have an unfair advantage with alien tech? New cancer treatments vs. sterile field generators to DNA scanning vs. biofoam, both MBI and the Reclaimer Corp, as the UNCS troops took the advice of a certain "lightbulb" in naming, not that anyone would make a big connection.

Back to our irritated ODST… _grumble grumble_ "I hate Mondays" err lets switch to what the Master Chief and Specialist Yume over down off the Coast of Somalia right now

_**Coast of Somalia, Pirate Base**_

**BOOM "**Keep up the suppressive fire on the enemy mothership" The Master Chief shouted over the noise of gunfire, RPGs and.. was that a exploding speedboat? Yeah lets rewind back to how both of them got in command of a squad of private contractors and why they are fighting.

After the UNSC squad landed and established a medical company, they branched off into different parts, some members, like Yume and the Master Chief created a hostage rescue branch while Minato and the Quartermaster managed the finances of the Reclaimer Corp.

Let's get back to Minato before we get blown up shall we?

**Shin Tieto Apartments 7:00 AM**

Our ODST friend happened to get a job at the very same University that his counterpart in the Sekirei universe happened to have failed to get accepted to.

As Minato began to jog toward his new part time job as a professor at the university he could have sworn that he saw a splitting image of himself when he was signing up to be a marine but he shook his head and remembered what his dream, before the acid reflux nightmare,

**Flashback Dreamland **

"Tell the Chief that he will be reunited" said Sekirei #17 Detaken. She had what seemed to be dark blue hair and a female shape and voice. "Who are you?" asked Minato. The unknown said "Call me Cor…" and the dream shifted before she could finish her statement.

**Shinto University**

Now where we… Oh right we were about to focus on the main character in the Sekirei universe. Minato had just failed the entrance exam into the university… again. Dejected over his failure he took a deep breath and called his mother. "Sorry Mom I failed again" Takami responded "So are you going to come back to the country" "I need some time to decide, bye" Minato walked back to his apartment, wondering what would happen next.

On a nearby newscreen a newsreporter said"Today the CEO of the giant conglemeate MBI has announced that it would be purchasing 75% of Tieto City, in response the Board of Directors of the just as massive Reclaimer Corp put up a counter offer in buying 60% of the city for double the price " Minato muttered to himself "Two giant companies can buy up the whole capital city… I wonder why…"

That's when fate got punched in the face by time and both were kicked off stage by progress

**Tieto city POV shift to Knight 5 aka the quartermaster**

As part of the deal to buy out at least a quarter of the city Knight 5 was assigned to scouting role to examine just what the hell the Reclaimer Corp just bought. He was daydreaming until a explosion jossled him out of his thoughts.

BOOM

Knight 4 looked, rubbed his eyes and looked again. Two twins in S&M gear were blasting lightning at a woman throwing balls of light right back. He saw one of the projectiles and flashed back to when he was about to be blasted by a plasma pistol back on Reach he pulled out a hand portable energy shield, which was just a reverse engineered Kig-Yar energy gaundlet and charged forward while pulling out his MD6C pistol loaded with nonlethal shock rounds. "THIS WAS FOR THE LT BACK AT REACH"

POV shift to Minato

Minato was watching in shock as two twins jumped down and shot lightning at some woman throwing light projectiles right back at them, though what had him rub his eyes was when the person right next to him activated some energy shield, pulled out a gun and began to charge while shouting like a madman. This day just got stranger and stranger.

AND cut

EX:143 Alright here's the end of the chapter

NEXT TIME on Lucks Ascension the Master Chief's field: The battlefield will be set, the ODSTS will meet their counterparts and Yukari will meet our ODST as she attends Shinto University

Cortana: Think they will guess who I am?

EX143: "Maybe, but"

_**FWA-BOOM**_

EX143-MINATO, stop cooking you know that everything you make explodes!

ODST Minato: Sorry


	6. Some exposition

EX143: Heya guys sorry for the late update but then again I update really irregularly

Cortana: It's time for you to answer your fan mail!

EX143: Good idea, I know my writing is chaotic but I'll try to keep it semi coherent, also I managed to solidify the story into solid plan so updates should come more regularly

Kirito: _… bzzt Gahhh flood! Open fire damn it…bzzt_

EX143: Cortana! Prepare the blast doors and put the Finite Sense under lockdown, we can't allow it in!

Cortana: EX143 owns nothing!... _Ra-ta Ra-ta Ra-ta_… Someone give me covering fire!

Text key

Everyone Take Cover! - Regular speech

_And there was much rejoicing- events_

**Die Mortal- A/N or angry speech**

**Story Start!**

**Anchorage Alaska 2021, 8:14 Local Time**

Ethan stared at the sunrise by the horizon in a canvas director chair while he sipped some coffee in a high rise apartment. He was sorting through his mail and reflected on how things went after landfall. "Junk, bill, junk, land seizure, letter from Lt Minato… hmm I wonder what he's thinking about…" Ethan muttered as he searched through his mail. Tearing the letter open and reading the contents he chuckled and made a mental note to visit Japan, and to bring some heavy weaponry with him.

**Shinto Tokyo 2021 6:15 Local Time**

1st Lt Minato was working on his daily set of 200 push-ups when he got a text on his cell, "Out getting groceries, need anything? -Musubi". Minato texted back "Running out of milk, eggs, vegetables, fruits and batteries =)". After Musubi was rescued from the military outpost, Minato was selected of the original UNSC troops who arrived on Earth as the person that worked best with kids, though Ethan refused due to his job as the CEO of the Reclaimer Corp, Knight 4 at that point was KIA, the Quart declined citing the number of weapons he left around the house, Knights 1, 2 and 3 were all claimed personal reasons for why they couldn't take her in. So over the course of 15 years he raised Musubi and also trained her to fight, in the miniscule chance she had to fight for her life. For some reason Musubi looked to Minato as her brother rather than her father though… The Lt winced as he held his hand over his chest as he remembered the first sparring matches between them where she began to manifest her sekirei powers.

**Flashback Training dojo, somewhere off the coast of Japan**

"Alright Musubi, land one good hit and you win this match" Minato replied as he got into a fighting stance. "Right" Musubi replied as she got into a combat stance, tensing her muscles on her right in anticipation to dash and catch Minato off guard. Minato feinted left and threw a punch at Musubi's right. Musubi dodged backwards and threw a punch at Minato's midsection; Minato blocked the blow, and was thrown to the wall of the dojo from the overpowered punch. "Owwwww…" Minato groaned "That was one hell of a haymaker" he said as he picked himself off the floor. Musubi ran to his side and asked with urgency and panic "Onii-chan I'm sorry, I didn't even know I was using that much strength". "Meh that's alright Musubi, I just need to be more careful to dodge your hits next time and can you get your onii-chan to the hospital…"_ thud_

**End Flashback**

Minato pushed the memory out of his head and began to make his way to his apartment door. He exited his apartment and began to walk towards Shinto University. As he walked his mind drifted to one of his students, on Sahashi Yukari, besides the fact that she seemed very similar to his cousin who died in the Siege of Paris IV. A running joke among the staff was the idea that both him the CEO of MBI were both siblings, as they both had snow white hair and generally looked the same. He shook his head and wondered what Musubi was doing at that time

MBI main Japan HQ

Karasuba walked out of the building with a MBI card in a hurry. After her fight with Knights 5 and 4 she never seemed like The Black Sekirei: her personality seemed to have made a complete 180 turn and this further intimidated the other sekirei. Besides this though, her relationship with Sekirei 8 Yume seemed to have improved, though their arguments was more about the differences between love and determination to survive rather than an one sided discussion on the importance of love. After the missions for the Disciplinary Squad became distasteful enough, she immediately turned in her uniform and joined the sekirei plan, dragging Yume with her. After the news reports of sekirei battles being violently interrupted by reclaimer corp agents, she wanted no part in a fight before she could find her Ashikabi. Lost in her thoughts, she began to walk towards a nearby inn.

**Right outside Izumo Inn**

Minato (Ronin) closed his eyes and winced as he recounted the events that got him lodging after the incident with the three sekirei and madman yesterday

**Flashback **

Sekirei #7, Akitsu was taking a stroll out in the cold air when she encountered Minato's battered form on the ground. She ran to him and felt her heartbeat increase, body temperature increase and a psychic resonance. Steadying herself, she took a deep breath and kissed Minato, wings of light infused ice blossomed behind her and she whispered "To the icy ends of time"

Minato was wondering when his life ceased being normal, first he failed his entrance exam, then he gets involved in a sekirei/human skirmish which ends in his injury and pain, gets mugged and left on the ground, only to be kissed by what could be described as a bombshell beauty and see wings of ice form behind her. After all this he managed to get out a slight mutter, "Limbo seems a lot more strange than I anticipated…" and fell unconscious.

Akitsu managed to drag him back to where she was staying, the Izumo Inn, where she found Miya sweeping out front. "Oh my" Miya exclaimed as she ran forward to examine Minato "What happened?" Miya asked she motioned Akitsu into the inn, Akitsu remarked "well, he's my ashikabi, as battered and bruised as he is… err what will this do for my rent?". Miya said offhandly "Only make sure he can pay his rent.. oh and remember lewd acts are forbidden in this inn" while she manifested a purple hayanna mask behind her. Akitsu paled and nodded.

END!

EX143: _Blam Blam Blam_ Beta team seal off the rear airlock! Oh I will be referring to the Counterparts by their rank, but I will inform you if I am going to mix the characters at any time. _Boom, _Damn it Sinon get away from that opening, Hecate can't punch through more than 5 combat forms at a time!

Cortana: Theta team fall back to the hangar, we're evacing by pelican NOW! Beta readers will be appreciated.

EX143: I'm only a core fan of the Halo universe and I will need someone to confirm each fact about the sekirei universe… _rat-a-tat-a-tat-a-tat_

This pelican is leaving NOW…


End file.
